


Тёмная вода

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Я хотел знать, кто мои настоящие родители – и море рассказало мне.





	Тёмная вода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 в команду WTF Sacred II 2019.

Блёклые серые тучи затянули всё небо до самого горизонта, мелкая морось не прекращалась вторые сутки, наверняка заставляя добрых граждан Тилизия тратить немалые деньги на закупку огненных чар и вполголоса ругать погодную магическую службу за отлынивание от обязанностей. Учёные утверждали, что это связано с грядущим полным новолунием, когда все три луны оказывались под солнцем, а инквизиторы, как обычно, считали проявлением немилости богов и призывали народ к покаянию.

Тилизий казался мне мокрым замёрзшим грифоном, распластавшим крылья улиц по холодным камням. Спрятав руки поглубже в рукава, я рассеянно разглядывал улицы, обычно светлые и сияющие, а ныне подёрнутые пеленой серости. В таких же серых бассейнах мокли оставленные детьми кораблики. Редкие прохожие кидали из-под капюшонов недовольные взгляды, спеша по своим неведомым делам. Эльфийская столица оказалась не очень-то приветливой.

– Келор? – смутно знакомый девичий голос отвлёк меня от размышлений. – Келор, это ведь ты!

Мне потребовалась лишь пара секунд, чтобы признать в очаровательной девушке, подбежавшей ко мне, смешную девчонку из давнего прошлого.

– Алекса?

Она с улыбкой кивнула. Мы с интересом разглядывали друг друга, не обращая внимания на дождь. Её золотистые волосы, потемневшие от дождя, были намного длиннее, чем мне помнилось, и собраны в высокий хвост, карие глаза смотрели с привычной теплотой. Я заметил приколотый к воротнику её непромокаемой красной мантии амулет Форенс с рубином и улыбнулся:

– Ты всё-таки поступила на факультет Истой пиромантии. Поздравляю.

– Говорят, я могу дорасти до магистра первой степени, – похвасталась Алекса, скользнув пальцами по амулету. – А ты? Как твои дела? Тоже перебрался наконец в Тилизий? А твой отец? Где ты остановился?

– Нет, не перебрался, – поспешил я прервать поток вопросов. Спрашивать Алекса могла бесконечно. – Отец приехал продавать вино, а я заглянул в храмовые архивы. Искал информацию о родителях.

– О! – Алекса распахнула глаза. 

Когда отец рассказал мне, что на самом деле я не являюсь родным ему по крови, а взят из приюта в квартале бедняков Тилизия, Алекса была единственной, с кем я этим сразу же поделился. Её семья, думаю, и так знала – с возрастом всё отчётливее проявлялись в моей внешности тяжёлые и грубые черты, не свойственные благородной эльфийской расе, а выдававшие во мне примесь низшей крови – человека или даже орка. Но это никогда не отвращало их. Все они – и сама Алекса, и её родители, и старшая сестра Зарана, – считали меня ещё одним членом семьи, и я был глубоко благодарен им за заботу обо мне. И всё же мечта узнать хотя бы имена и происхождение своих кровных родителей не покидала меня с того самого дня, как отец открыл мне правду. Алекса, как настоящий друг, поддерживала и разделяла эту мечту, и мы немало фантазировали насчёт того, кем они могли бы быть.

Я, посмеиваясь, поспешил удовлетворить её любопытство:

– Да, нашёл. Правда, только имя матери.

– Я так рада за тебя! – Алекса порывисто обняла меня и смущённо улыбнулась. – Как её зовут?

– Раила. Раила дель Марэ, – впервые произнёс я вслух имя, вписанное в храмовую книгу незнакомым отрывистым, рубленым почерком, как сейчас стоявшим перед глазами. 

И на мгновение вдруг показалось, что где-то очень далеко, за стенами домов, за стеной дождя, я был услышан.

– Мне кажется, что я где-то встречала это имя… Но никак не могу вспомнить, – протянула Алекса, слегка нахмурившись. – Но если вспомню или услышу снова, то сразу же тебе расскажу! Ты ведь заглянешь к нам? Родители и Зарана будут рады тебя видеть!

– Спасибо, передам отцу приглашение, – я не удержался от улыбки.

– Только не забудь. Я знаю, какой ты иногда бываешь рассеянный, – засмеялась Алекса и встряхнула мокрыми волосами. – Мне нужно идти на вечерние лекции. Может быть, увидимся завтра? Не за ужином, просто погуляем по городу, я покажу тебе сады Сената, заглянем на арену, если распогодится…

– С удовольствием.

Алекса просияла и вновь обняла меня.

– Я скучала, – призналась она. – Как хорошо, что мы снова встретились!

– Я тоже очень рад, – искренне признался я, вдыхая нежный аромат её волос.

Нам обоим не хотелось расставаться, поэтому я был безмерно рад, когда Алекса предложила проводить меня короткой дорогой до рыночной площади – корпус Академии, в который она спешила, был совсем недалеко оттуда. Она много рассказывала о своей учёбе за время пути – я видел, что она счастлива, найдя своё призвание, и невольно позавидовал. Будучи старше подруги на десяток лет, я всё ещё не знал, чему посвятить свою жизнь, что оставить после себя этому миру. Возможно, именно поэтому я так отчаянно стремился найти сведения о своих настоящих родителях. Быть может, я смогу последовать по их стопам.

Тихими переулками мы добрались намного быстрее, чем я шёл бы один по главному проспекту, и распрощались около рыночной площади. Я вернулся к отцу с рассеянной мечтательной улыбкой на лице, и он, необидно усмехнувшись, заметил:

– Как вижу, ты не ограничиваешь свои исследования одними только архивами.

– Это Алекса. Девочка из той семьи, что жила по соседству, помнишь? Мы встретились случайно и немного прогулялись, – пояснил я, ощутив, как потеплели щёки.

– Разумеется, я помню. Похоже, её красота по-настоящему расцвела в садах Тилизия?

Я смущённо пожал плечами и стал молча помогать собирать товар с прилавка. На самом деле, я никогда не думал об Алексе иначе, чем о доброй подруге, но не мог не признать, что отец прав – она превратилась в прекрасную молодую женщину. Я был бы не против, если бы завтрашняя наша встреча превратилась в свидание. Впрочем, если этого не случится, расстраиваться я не стал бы, поскольку ценил нашу долгую крепкую дружбу гораздо выше эфемерных призраков любви.

Отец заранее позаботился об аренде комнаты для ночлега на всю неделю в портовом районе. Туда мы и направились после того, как прибрали товар. Комната мне не понравилась: она находилась на втором этаже и была маленькой и душной. Я провёл в ней от силы пару часов, дожидаясь, пока отец уснёт, а потом бесшумно оделся и выскользнул из дома в надежде, что недолгая прогулка на свежем воздухе поможет мне скорее уснуть.

Дождь утих, и бесчисленные отражения сияющих голубым Т-энергетическим светом фонарей дробились в воде на мостовой. В небе было темно – новолуние постепенно набирало силу, и даже одна оставшаяся луна скрылась за тучами. Без небесного света окружающий мир казался потерянным – словно боги отвернулись от него, отдав во власть Кер, Вездесущей Тьмы. В родном посёлке, наверное, уже пригласили жрецов Люмена и Форенс для ночных молитв, проводят ночи в кругу друзей и родственников, а особо впечатлительные даже уйдут на эти несколько дней в ближайший храм богов. Тилизий же всеми силами старался не замечать наброшенное на него покрывало тьмы – улицы полнились эльфами куда больше, чем днём. Спустя несколько минут я понял, что неосознанно избегаю ярко освещённых и многолюдных мест, и решительно свернул на уводящую от центра города дорогу.

Тихая неосвещённая улица, обогнув шумящую, как в разгар дня, рыночную площадь, привела к причалам. Прохладный ночной бриз встрепал волосы, подтолкнул в спину, словно увлекая за собой в тёмные глубины моря. Волны с неумолчным шорохом накатывали на берег, шептали что-то неясное, звали. Я остановился, жадно вслушиваясь в этот неразборчивый шёпот – казалось, что вот-вот поймаю ускользающую тайну, пойму, что пытается поведать море, и всё наконец-то станет ясно… А потом чья-то сильная рука неожиданно перехватила за плечо. 

Я осознал, что стою уже на самом краю причала, опасно склонившись, и невольно содрогнулся. Ещё бы шаг...

– Ты куда это собрался, малой? – хмуро поинтересовался высокий широкоплечий эльф. На нём была треугольная шляпа с золотым знаком Тир Лизии – очевидно, капитан одного из кораблей, покачивающихся у причала.

– Никуда! – сорвалось само собой. Как ребёнок, я вытянулся в струнку и замер под строгим взглядом светлых льдистых глаз.

Капитан несколько секунд пристально всматривался в моё лицо, словно пытаясь что-то найти в нём, потом властно потянул за собой:

– Идём. Нечего тебе здесь делать в такую пору.

Я беспрекословно послушался. Идти пришлось недолго – мы отошли от кораблей буквально на несколько шагов, и капитан толкнул неприметную окованную бронзой дверь, ведущую в караульное помещение порта. Повеяло ароматами вина и специй. Я остановился на пороге под удивлёнными взглядами моряков и стражников за столом, но капитан буквально втащил меня внутрь:

– Входи, не стой на пороге, – и захлопнул за мной дверь.

– Фарелан, скоро нам придётся тебе платить за выполнение нашей работы! – хмыкнул один из стражников, перекатывая в пальцах игральные кости.

– Если бы вы её делали, как положено – не пришлось бы, – фыркнул капитан и снял шляпу. – На моём корабле за такую халатность вы бы драили палубу неделю – я едва успел поймать мальчишку у воды.

– Как тебя угораздило? – моряк в зелёной рубахе бросил на меня понимающий взгляд. – Морем заслушался?

– Похоже на то, – неловко пожал плечами я. Очевидно, произошедшее со мной было для них привычным, обыденным делом.

– В новолуние лучше к воде не подходить, – пояснил Фарелан. – Или же находиться очень далеко от берега. Нежить на сушу тянется, море выпивает. И к себе зовёт.

– Выпивает море?

– Да ты садись, – всё тот же моряк подвинулся, освобождая мне место на скамье. – Налейте ему, что ли. Такие байки только под вино и травить.

Один из стражников, до того сидевший в тени прочих, достал чистую кружку, и Фарелан наполнил её горячим вином. Я осторожно отпил, смакуя терпкий вкус и наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, разлившегося по телу.

– Есть у пиратов одна легенда, – нараспев начал Фарелан, покачивая в ладонях собственную кружку. – Давным-давно, ещё до первой войны, был у Кер любимчик, капитан Дорус. Его пиратская шайка обнаглела настолько, что нападала даже на галеры серафимов. Никто не знает, как долго это продолжалось, но со светлыми воительницами, сами знаете, шутки плохи. В конце концов Доруса выследили и отправили прямиком в чертоги Кер. Там-то и началось самое интересное. Дорус самой богине пари предложил – ежели он её перепьёт, то она отпустит его обратно в мир живых. При жизни-то его никто не мог перепить, не глотка, а прорва бездонная. Вездесущая Тьма посмеялась над ним, да и согласилась. Поднесла рог золотой и слово дала, что если Дорус его полностью осушит, то не только отпущен будет, но и одарен несметными сокровищами. Тот, понятное дело, рад стараться. Пил он из этого рога десять дней, не просыхая, пока не упал у ног богини вдребезги пьяный. Тогда-то Кер сказала, что рог другим концом был опущен в море, и осушить его до конца – не в силах простого смертного. Но Дорус сумел всё-таки удивить её, потому что выпил он ни много ни мало, а половину вод морских! А раз так, то и желание его она исполнит наполовину. И отпустила и Доруса, и команду его в мир живых – мертвецами. Нежитью. Долго они ещё наводили ужас в Нефритовом море, пока серафимы не упокоили их окончательно. Но с тех пор любой утонувший пират может попытаться повторить судьбу Доруса и выпить море – и если это удастся ему хотя бы наполовину, то он снова поднимется в мир живых. Вот почему всякий законопослушный капитан опасается отливов. А уж в тройное новолуние – сами понимаете…

Примолкшие моряки, не сговариваясь, разом опрокинули по кружке.

– И запомни, малой, – добавил Фарелан, обернувшись ко мне. – В новолуние нельзя подходить к местам, отмеченным смертью. Это время Вездесущей Тьмы, один неверный шаг – и поминай, как звали! А в заливе Тилизия мертвецов немало. Хоть в той же битве с Раилой и её командой сколько полегло…

– В битве с кем? – решив, что ослышался, переспросил я.

– Все морские байки сейчас до утра мальчишке перескажем, – хохотнул темноволосый стражник.

– Какая же это байка, если я тогда на флоте служил и свою “Арканию” против Опаловых пиратов водил? – фыркнул Фарелан. – Достойная преемница Дорусу была Раила дель Марэ, что и сказать. Вот ты, малой, явно у моря первый раз, а то бы знал. В прибрежных посёлках до сих пор её именем детей пугают.

– Она умерла? – моё обрушилось сердце куда-то вниз.

– Полсотни лет назад, – пожал плечами Фарелан. – Ходили слухи, что она хотела уйти мирно жить на сушу – не верю я этому, признаться, не такой у неё был характер, – но как бы там ни было, атаковала её команда наш флот прямо в лоб, здесь, в порту. Здесь и полегли.

– Расскажите мне о ней! – отчаянно попросил я.. – Всё, что угодно! Прошу!

– Не так уж много о ней известно, – протянул Фарелан. – Единственный, кто знал о ней всё, был, пожалуй, только её полюбовник-орк, старпом. Да только он вместе с ней ко дну пошёл. А так… крови они нам попортили немало. Едва не разрушили торговый договор с Южными островами своими налётами. Потом попритихли… А в последний раз, похоже, вскружила Раиле голову слава, повела свой корабль в атаку на гавань Тилизия. Разбили её, конечно, но сражались они как бешеные пантеры, иначе не скажешь. Никого взять живым не удалось, все до одного полегли.

Я с силой сжимал в руках несчастную кружку, отчаянно стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Мысли путались, и страх овладел всем моим существом. Не эту ли жестокую правду хотело поведать мне море? Или же то был шёпот моей матери, зовущей своего сына со дна залива?

Правда, которую я так жаждал, была в моих руках, и я не знал, как поступить с ней.

Между тем рассвело, и капитан Фарелан решил вернуться на свой корабль. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы тоже покинуть тёплую компанию моряков и стражников, поблагодарив их за гостеприимство. На прощание мне посоветовали сходить в храм и приобрести у жрецов амулет Люмена, и это, наверное, был не худший совет. Но вместо того, чтобы последовать ему, я вернулся в комнату, где спал отец, и без сил упал на кровать.

Мне снилась толща воды над головой, холодная и тяжёлая, как гробовая плита. Далёкий женский смех тревожил покой, и я пытался обернуться, чтобы увидеть его обладательницу – Раила? Алекса? Или же… Но когда мои усилия увенчались успехом, вода схлынула, и я оказался в огне. Корабль горел, и кровь заливала палубу, огненные шары снова и снова безжалостно вгрызались в борт. Стражники насмерть рубились с пиратами, крики, лязг стали и треск пламени наполняли воздух, и я бежал, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, искал и звал… А потом, в одну ослепительную секунду, увидел её.

Чёрные волосы, небрежно перехваченные красным шёлковым платком, разметались по спине, опаловое ожерелье сверкало на шее, взгляд горел яростью и упоением битвы. Эта женщина сражалась, как дышала, и каждый взмах абордажной сабли отнимал чью-то жизнь. Огромный широкоплечий орк прикрывал её спину, надёжный, как скала, и она то и дело откидывалась назад, прижимаясь к нему и переводя дыхание. Наши взгляды пересеклись, и она широко усмехнулась. Ни капли тепла не было в этой усмешке, лишь дикое, обречённое веселье. Я шагнул к ней, подняв меч, невесть когда оказавшийся в моей руке, я должен был, должен был… И я ударил, целясь в самое сердце, и стражник, занёсший клинок над её головой, рухнул замертво к её ногам.

Она расхохоталась – и вода захлестнула и поглотила нас троих.

Я проснулся и рывком сел в постели, жадно хватая воздух пересохшим ртом. Вода струилась по оконным стёклам, стучала по крыше – над Тилизием снова шёл дождь.

Отца не было в комнате – по-видимому, решил не будить меня и ушёл на рынок один. Увлёкшись душевными терзаниями по призракам прошлого, я совсем забыл о тех, кто рядом со мной в настоящем. Даже приглашение на ужин от Алексы не передал. Устыдившись, я привёл себя в порядок и поспешил наружу.

Однако мне не удалось показать себя примерным сыном в этот день. Мысли мои по-прежнему занимал образ прекрасной и яростной женщины, которая, я убеждён, и была капитаном Опаловых пиратов. Моей матерью. Был ли это всего лишь сон, навеянный ночными рассказами капитана Фарелана? Или же видение? Ответа у меня не было, и неутолимое беспокойство росло. К счастью, отец счёл это волнением перед встречей с Алексой – о которой, боюсь, если бы не его подшучивания, я мог и забыть.

Алекса тоже заметила моё расстройство. Её мягкое участие приободрило меня, но делиться с ней подробностями не хотелось.

– Всего лишь дурные сны, ничего более, – как можно спокойнее отговорился я.

– Мы можем зайти в лавку алхимика за зельем сновидений, – предложила Алекса, изящно цепляясь кончиками пальцев за мой локоть.

– Думаю, я справлюсь сам.

Она кивнула, задумчиво глядя на меня, как на незнакомца.

– Если тебе понадобится помощь – только скажи, – наконец, произнесла она. – Ты же помнишь, дружба – это…

– Самая сильная магия, – улыбнувшись, закончил я нашу любимую детскую поговорку. – Спасибо.

Больше мы не возвращались к этой теме. Алекса, как и обещала, повела меня знакомиться с Тилизием. Мы побывали в садах Сената, поражающих своим великолепием, несмотря на погоду, прошлись по кварталу аристократии, любуясь роскошными особняками. Алекса показала мне все три корпуса знаменитой Академии Тилизия и научный парк, который ещё только строился. Заглянули мы и в квартал бедняков, из приюта в котором забрал меня в своё время отец. Где Раила, вряд ли сожалея, оставила меня на милость судьбы… И всё же я не мог не трепетать при мысли о ней.

– Проводи меня в порт, – попросил я Алексу. – Хочу наведаться в морской архив.

Девушка не отказала мне, и мы распрощались возле небольшого приземистого здания, у входа в которое стояла статуя Аквариноса, покровителя всех моряков. Обняв меня напоследок, Алекса неожиданно попросила:

– Келор, береги себя. Не выходи сегодня ночью из дома.

– Думаешь, дневной прогулки мне было недостаточно? – хмыкнул я.

Но Алекса осталась серьёзной.

– Я не знаю, почему… Но у меня дурное предчувствие, – сказала она так тихо, что голос её почти потерялся в шорохе дождя. – Обещай, Келор.

– Обещаю, – легко солгал я и поцеловал её нежные пальцы. – До завтра.

Попасть в морской архив оказалось не так просто, как я ожидал. Стражник на входе твердил, что лишь морякам и студентам дозволено входить внутрь, и я совсем отчаялся было, когда знакомый голос окликнул меня.

– Здравствуй, малой, – капитан Фарелан приветственно коснулся пальцами шляпы. – Вижу, наши байки тебе по вкусу, раз за добавкой пришёл? Впусти его, Совир, я за него ручаюсь.

Стражник неохотно отступил на шаг, и я вслед за капитаном вошёл в архив. За порогом наши пути разошлись – Фарелан отправился заверять свои бумаги, я же, по совету библиотекаря, поднялся на второй этаж, где в особой секции хранились все доклады, посвящённые пиратам Нефритового моря.

Наверное, какая-то часть меня всё ещё наивно надеялась, что Раилу можно оправдать. Что это всё ошибка, что она не могла быть... такой. Звон разбитых надежд был оглушительным. За лаконичными формулировками докладов, за сухими цифрами скрывалось множество сожжённых кораблей, разрушенных и отнятых жизней. Я читал о преступлениях Опаловых пиратов до тех пор, пока не разболелась голова, и прочёл не больше половины. Взглянул я и на доклад о последней их битве. Двести тридцать шесть эльфов полегло в ней. Были ли в списке погибших стражник, убитый мною во сне? Я не мог знать…

Я вернулся к отцу совершенно потерянным и разбитым. Ужинать не хотелось, и я, сославшись на дурное самочувствие, лёг спать.

Вода растекалась вокруг, поднималась всё выше, к самым крышам домов. Вода нежно шелестела, шептала, вздыхала, укачивала. Негромкий голос пел колыбельную о женщине, которая сильнее всего на свете любила море, а сильнее моря – своего маленького сына. Но море жестоко и не любит делиться, и женщине пришлось оставить своё дитя, чтобы защитить его. И цена в её собственную жизнь совсем невелика; единственное, что печалит её – что она не увидит, как вырастет её сын, и не сможет обнять его…

Колыбельная оборвалась, и я проснулся. Моя подушка и щека были мокры от слёз. В доме было слишком шумно для середины ночи, но прежде, чем я успел осознать это, дверь распахнулась, и я увидел отца.

– Нужно бежать, немедленно, – сообщил он отрывисто, и я вскочил, прижав ладонь к заходящемуся сердцу. – Нежить поднялась из моря и напала на порт.

Сладкая боль заполнила мою душу пополам с ужасом. Я уже не сомневался в том, что за нежить явилась в Тилизий. Тройное новолуние, подарок Кер, дал им силы, и Опаловые пираты выпили половину моря. Моя мать пришла за мной.

Я торопливо оделся и сбежал по лестнице вслед за отцом. Он доверял мне, и потому не обернулся и не заметил, как за углом дома я свернул совсем в другую сторону и побежал туда, где сияли отблески огня и слышались крики.

Небо содрогалось от раскатов грома и истекало водой – а улицы были охвачены огнём. Переулок, которым я шёл прошлой ночью, вновь исправно вывел меня к пирсам, и я впервые увидел нежить. Обглоданные морем скелеты, одетые в истлевшие лохмотья, сверкающие опаловыми побрякушками и ракушками, они радостно хохотали и размахивали саблями. Отряд гвардейцев Сената, однако, уверенно теснил их от домов обратно к воде. Эти эльфийки в сверкающих доспехах обращались с мечами куда лучше пролежавших десятки лет на дне морском мертвецов, и я чувствовал и облегчение, и постыдный страх – что, если я не успею? Что, если кто-то из гвардейцев или чародеек в алых мантиях нанесёт удар прежде, чем я найду Раилу?

Пробираясь дальше, я увидел знакомого стражника из морского архива – он рубился с огромным широкоплечим мертвецом, чей облик тоже показался мне смутно виденным когда-то. Но прежде, чем я сумел бы найти ответ, всё уже было кончено. Эльф победил, но обезглавленный им скелет обрушил на него удар своего двуручного клинка, от которого тот не смог увернуться. Кровь и вода смешались на камнях мостовой.

Сам не зная зачем, я подобрал меч стражника. Я не умел с ним обращаться, и тяжесть стали скорее беспокоила, чем внушала уверенность. Тем не менее, я крепче сжал оплетённую кожей рукоять и поспешил дальше. Пару раз я сталкивался с нежитью лицом к лицу, но они не трогали меня, и я не трогал их. Найти Раилу – вот всё, что сейчас имело значение.

Неожиданно руку с мечом перехватили горячие пальцы. Я обернулся и увидел Алексу. В её распахнутых карих глазах отражалось пламя, и я невольно отшатнулся.

– Келор? – изумлённо выдохнула она. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я ведь просила тебя остаться дома!

– Так ты знала? – на секунду меня опалило гневом, несправедливым по отношению к подруге, но от того не менее сильным.

Алекса покачала головой.

– Идём, – она потянула меня за руку. – Нам обоим нельзя здесь находиться, но я хотя бы пиромант, а ты этим мечом сам же и убьёшься. Идём, я выведу тебя отсюда. Келор?

– Нет, – я решительно высвободился. – Нет. Я не могу.

– Да что с тобой? Здесь опасно!

– Меня никто не тронет. Я свой. А ты уходи.

– Свой? Что это значит? – Алекса побледнела. – Постой, Келор, ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

Я уже не слушал её, потому что взгляд мой, наконец, нашёл то, что искал.

Море не пощадило женщину, которая любила его превыше всего и отдала ему свою жизнь. Скалящийся череп, обмотанный красным шёлковым платком, опаловое ожерелье на острых костях ключиц, лохмотья синего камзола вперемешку с лохмотьями плоти – всё, что осталось от былого облика Раилы дель Марэ. Но в моих глазах ничто не умаляло её красоты, и когда она протянула руку, я шагнул, не задумываясь.

– Нет! – Алекса преградила мне дорогу. – Келор, пожалуйста, нет!

– Она моя мать, – я оттолкнул девушку, даже не взглянув на неё. – Пропусти меня.

– Нет! – Алекса отчаянно вцепилась в мой локоть. – Келор, прошу, очнись! Она нежить, она пришла убивать! Взгляни вокруг! Келор, твоя мать умерла, а ты ещё жив, отпусти её! Прошу тебя, именем Форенс прошу, очнись же! Надо бежать!

Её голос обжигал, жалил меня. Я зажмурился и вновь открыл глаза. Раила ждала, не сводя с меня взгляда, по-прежнему протягивая руки ко мне. Она любила меня и ждала, все эти годы ждала, пока я приду к ней, и ни море, ни смерть не остановили её сегодня – это была единственная истина, которую я хотел знать сейчас.

Я отмахнулся от Алексы злым, безжалостным жестом, совсем позабыв, что в моей руке меч. Тихий жалобный всхлип, приглушённый дождём, не заставил меня обернуться. Тонкие костяные руки Раилы нежно обняли меня, и я с трепетом обнял её в ответ.

Я не видел и не слышал, как падающую Алексу подхватила одна из гвардейцев Сената и горестно-безнадёжно звала по имени. Я не видел и не слышал, как она выхватила из ножен кинжал, и он рассёк дождевые струи, устремившись ко мне.

Вспышка боли расцвела под левой лопаткой и охватила всё тело. Я содрогнулся, беспомощно цепляясь пальцами за плечи Раилы, хватая ртом запах смерти и тлена. Перед глазами мелькнуло небо, полное звёзд, его заслонил улыбающийся череп в красном платке, беззвучно проговаривавший что-то. Я ещё успел увидеть, как на его зов поднялась огромная тёмная волна, выше домов и башен, и замерла на секунду перед тем, как обрушиться на Тилизий.

Потом стало темно, и я закрыл глаза.

Мне снилась толща воды над головой, холодная и тяжёлая, как гробовая плита. Вода нежно шелестела, шептала, вздыхала, укачивала. Негромкий голос пел колыбельную о женщине, которая после долгой разлуки обняла своего сына...


End file.
